Esto no podria saber mas amargo
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Y aquí estoy, en dirección a otra "cita" nuevamente, no sé porque accedí si conozco el resultado de todas nuestras "citas", justo cuando la situación se pone romántica el decide irse, aun cuando han pasado años desde que le confesé mi amor, seguimos siendo solo amigos ¿y porque?, porque a ese idiota le da miedo tener una relación.


**Buenos días, tarde o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo un one-shot que forma parte de un reto temático en el foro "Los DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

 **Sin mucho preámbulo esta vez disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Este fanfic es parte del bonus temático No. 2 del foro "Los DexHolders del Prof. Oak** **"**

 **Esto no podría estar más amargo.**

 _Pov Sapphire_

Y aquí estoy, en dirección a otra "cita" nuevamente, no sé porque accedí si conozco el resultado de todas nuestras "citas", justo cuando la situación se pone romántica el decide irse, aun cuando han pasado años desde que le confesé mi amor, seguimos siendo solo amigos ¿y porque?, porque a ese idiota le da miedo tener una relación

"¡por amor de dios Ruby ya tienes más de 25 años como aun puedes tenerle miedo al compromiso!" pensé con ira, era la verdad el chico no parecía ceder por más insistente que fuera; todos nuestros amigos han tienen a alguien a su lado.

Green al fin cedió a salir con Blue ante la insistencia de ella y ambos han estado de viaje durante un tiempo, Crystal y Gold salen juntos todos los días, creo que ella al fin le quito esa actitud de mujeriego; aunque todos piensan que Diamond sale con Platina por su dinero se puede notar cuanto aprecio le tiene a ella sin su posición social y ella hacia él siendo un chico tan calmado y lo mejor de todo ¡Red y Yellow van a ser padres! , era sin duda la pareja más antigua de nosotros y que les llegara tal milagro era hermoso… claro para ellos, mientras yo lo único que hacía era quedarme quieta al ver las relaciones de los demás florecer, ¿porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para volver a declararme a él? , ¿Por qué dejaba manipularme con sus amables gestos de bondad?, ¡¿Por qué me conformaba con ser querida como su amiga y compañera cuando yo quiero que él me ame como lo amo a él!?.

Comencé a llorar, estoy llorando nuevamente por ese tonto, soy la campeona de Hoen y no puedo dejar de llorar por ese tonto. Me quede así por un rato. Luego retome el camino hacia ciudad Calagua, estuve entrenando en el Mt. Pírico cuando llego su mensaje, me dijo que me esperaría cerca del estadio de concursos pokemon, típico de él, nunca me ha demostrado tanto esmero en una de nuestras citas como el esmero que da en sus estúpidos concurso o el cariño que le atiende a sus pokemon.

"¿espera? ¿Tengo celos de sus pokemon?, ¡ahh, maldición!, soy tan patética, solo busco excusas para mi cobardía, pero ya no más, esta será la última oportunidad que le daré y seré lo más directa que pueda, él tiene que responderme con la verdad y si no siente lo mismo por mí que yo por él, creo que lo mejor será alejarme de él, esta vez para siempre.

Al fin llegue a Calagua y me dirigí al centro de concursos pokemon, estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, si su respuesta era no, por mi podría olvidarse de mi para siempre.

Cuando estuve frente al edificio mire a todos lados hasta que al fin lo vi, estaba vestido con su traje de concursos y traía consigo una especie de bolsa negra, se sentó en una mesa debajo de un quiosco, mi corazón palpito, parecía que el muy idiota al fin entendió el concepto de cita.

— Hola Ruby— dije acercándome a él.

— Oh Sapph al fin llegas, llevo esperándote aquí un buen rato— dijo en tono de burla.

— "sigue tan caballeroso como siempre"— pensé y me senté frente a él.

Me relato todo lo que ocurrió en su concurso pokemon hasta el más mínimo detalle y de cómo sus "pokemon" ganaron al final, demonios si estoy sintiendo celos de sus compañeros. Entonces como un destello recordé lo que tenía que hacer, me levante rápidamente de la silla lo cual sorprendió a Ruby.

— ¿Sapph sucede algo…?— me preguntó pero lo interrumpí.

— Ruby, necesito que me respondas con la verdad únicamente y no quiero que huyas como es costumbre tuya— le dije con voz autoritaria mirándolo a los ojos, el me miro y sabía que no estaba jugando— ¿dime realmente lo que sientes por mí?— dije sin más.

Él se quedó callado hasta que… lo arruino.

— Que dices Sapph sabes que te quiero como amiga— respondió el.

Me acerque a él y a mí una increíble velocidad le propine una cachetada.

— ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡siempre lo has sido y lo seguirás siendo!— dije furica y me largue de ahí, hice una señal para que Pilo viniera por mí, en el tiempo en que llego Ruby me alcanzo.

— Espera Sapph…. —

— ¡cállate no quiero escuchar otra palabra de ti!— le dije subiendo al lomo de pilo— La próxima reunión que tengamos puedes seguir fingiendo que tienes amnesia, ya no me importa nada. — fue lo último que le dije antes de ordenarle a Pilo que comenzara a volar.

 _Pov Ruby_

Y al fin se había ido, al fin logre colmar su paciencia, no era que yo lo hubiera hecho a propósito pero el simple hecho de lastimarla me hacía imposible volverme a declarar a ella, quise pasar más tiempo juntos, quizá eso me quitar esta estúpida idea de mi cabeza pero nunca sucedió y ahora solo podía ver a la mujer que amaba alejarse volando en su Tropius, regrese al quiosco donde la había citado, ahora la última vez donde la había visto, me senté y tome la bolsa negra y la abrí, dentro había un pay de queso cocinado por mí, sabia como le encantaba a Sapphire cuando le cocinaba y creí que esto podría solucionar todos os fiascos de citas que tuvimos últimamente, pero me equivoque y fui un idiota al no entender cómo se sentía ella.

Tome una de las dos cucharas en la bolsa y comencé a comer un pedazo de pay y sin querer mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cayendo directo en aquel postre.

— Saben amargas— dije para mí cuando comí un pedazo donde una de ellas había caído, pero esto no sabía más amargo que la última despedía de mi amada Sapphire.

 **Y qué tal le pareció este fic, quiero disculparme con los fans de este shipping si creyeron que sería más romántico pero mi inspiración me dijo que lo hiciera así de dramático. Fuera de eso espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus reviews al final.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka un saludo nos leemos luego.**


End file.
